1. Field of Invention
It is well known that a toothbrush which is used regularly accumulates unused paste at the base of the bristles which tends to harbor germs and is generally contributes to bad dental hygiene.
The accumulation of unused dentifrice at the base of the bristles shortens the period of usefulness of the toothbrush and addition to being detrimental to good dental hygiene, results in the toothbrush losing its effectiveness in cleaning the teeth.
This invention provides a toothbrush handle having an aperture at one end for removably receiving a bristle equipped toothbrush insert, permitting the owner to change toothbrush inserts each time the teeth are brushed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior patents generally disclose elongated grooves which may be channel-like in the brush end of a toothbrush handle for removably receiving a toothbrush bristle head.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,668,973 is an example of such prior toothbrush removable bristle heads.
Prior patents including the above named patent disclosing removable bristle heads for toothbrush handles generally feature one part moved relative to another in the toothbrush handle to accept and release bristle heads which contributes to unused paste build-up and thus a harboring of germs.
This invention eliminates this disadvantage by providing an aperture in the end of a toothbrush handle into which a bristle bearing insert is snapped into place and manually snapped out of the toothbrush handle when it is to be replaced without interconnected parts moving relative to each other.